1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a theft prevention clamp for preventing the theft of an article from a support, such as a computer or piece of equipment from a desk surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laptop and personal computers (both desktop CPUs and towers), and other equipment (such as printers, scanners, fax machines, TVs, VCRs, medical and other equipment) are frequently stolen when briefly left unattended, especially in public places, such as an office or a library. There is a need for a means to temporarily or permanently secure such devices, without risk of damage to the equipment, or a desk, table, shelf or other furniture to which it is attached, being increased by the means used to secure it. This need is not met in the prior art by a means equivalent to the present invention, which is a device by which an article may be conveniently clamped to a support.
The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 334,921, issued on Apr. 23, 1993 to Michael Basara et al., shows an ornamental design for a desktop computer system support device with integrated cable management. Basara et al. do not suggest a theft prevention clamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,079, issued on Dec. 31, 1991 to David B. Monoson et al., describes an anti-theft device for computers. Monoson et al. do not suggest a theft prevention clamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,197, issued on Aug. 4, 1992 to Donald W. Kelly et al., describes a base and cover member for releasably securing equipment to a horizontal or vertical surface. Kelly et al. do not suggest a theft prevention clamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,658, issued on Jul. 20, 1993 to Donald W. Kelly, describes an equipment security apparatus for removably locking equipment to a surface. Kelly does not suggest a theft prevention clamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,074, issued on Jan. 21, 1997 to Robert G. Munro, describes a desktop security locking station for a laptop computer or similarly sized computer peripheral. Munro does not suggest a theft prevention clamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,194, issued on Mar. 10, 1998 to Kenneth P. Glynn, describes a computer component securing device which has a main housing having a storage portion and a pair of table securing portions, a positioning means, a locking means, and a table securing means. Glynn does not suggest a theft prevention clamp according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,009, issued on Mar. 24, 1998 to Mark J. Westfield, describes a carrying case with a roll-up theft prevention clamp. Westfield does not suggest a theft prevention clamp according to the claimed invention.
Great Britain Patent document 2,134,587, published on Aug. 15, 1984, describes a security device for securing an article to a support. Great Britain '587 does not suggest a theft prevention clamp according to the claimed invention.
Great Britain Patent document 2,153,002, published on Aug. 14, 1985, describes a mount for an easily portable article that can cheaply and effectively prevent or deter theft of such an article. Great Britain '002 does not suggest a theft prevention clamp according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.